As the method for producing a single crystal, there is a method where a seed crystal is dipped in a raw material solution in a crucible disposed inside a chamber and pulled up.
As the production method of a SiC (silicon carbide) single crystal, a solution method is known. In the solution method, raw material Si (silicon) is charged into a graphite crucible provided inside a chamber, and the raw material is melted by a heater to form a Si solution. C is dissolved out from the graphite crucible into the Si solution above to form a Si—C solution, and a seed crystal is dipped in the Si—C solution and pulled up, whereby a single crystal is produced.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing a Si single crystal in a chamber by the Czochralski method.